


Hello, Ducktales!

by feeling_pink



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School AU, High School Theatre AU, Human AU, I wrote this for me but I hope that maybe y'all will like it too!, Look I don't know what the heck a duck is I'm sorry, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, These guys are probably ooc sorry about that, You know that one with the songs that are in WALL-E, and it's Hello Dolly!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeling_pink/pseuds/feeling_pink
Summary: It's theatre, it's ducktales, it's Duckburg High School's production of Hello, Dolly! What hijinks will ensue backstage during the making of this performance?OrLouie Duck is a props designer and falls for the cute guy helping him out with the occasional other department interfering.
Relationships: B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales)/Louie Duck
Comments: 26
Kudos: 36





	1. Cast & Crew

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Welcome to me trying my best to write out how much I miss theatre and props in particular while projecting it onto characters I really like!! Also eventual gay panic!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huey reads the crew list!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can kinda skip the actual list I'd just glance at the ones I bolded! I scrounged the very depths of the Ducktales wiki (and a few other Disney ones) for all these names, so most of them don't matter!!

_Hello, Dolly!_

_DHS Theatre Department_

Director: Mr. Drake Mallard

Choreographer: Mrs. Zan Owlson 

Production Manager: Mr. Scrooge McDuck

Technical Director: Mrs. Goldie O’Gilt 

Vocal Coach: Mr. Don Karnage

_Cast_ :

Mrs. Dolly Gallagher Levi - Selene Vardalos

Ernestina - Melody Mouse

**Ambrose Kemper - Dewford “Dewey” Duck**

Horace Vandergelder - Mark Beaks

Ermengarde - Jane Olagundoye

Cornelius Hackl - Max Goof

Barnaby Tucker - Pete Jr. “P.J.” Paulsen

Minnie Fay - Ligeia Siren

Irene Molloy - Roxanne Martin

Mrs. Rose - Millie Mouse

Rudolf Reisenweber - Gosalyn Mallard

First Cook - June Duck

Second Cook - Giselle Walsh

Judge - Ferdie Mouse

Policeman - Ferdie Mouse

 **Ensemble** \- Millie Mouse, **Dewford “Dewey” Duck** , June Duck, Ferdie Mouse, Giselle Walsh, Angela Mouse, Gosalyn Mallard

_Crew_ :

**Stage Manager - Violet Sabrewing**

**ASMs - Huebert “Huey” Duck,** David “DT 87” Tailor

**Lighting Designer: Fenton Crackshell Cabrera**

**Master Electrician: “Lil’ Bulb” Gearloose**

Electricians: Falcon Graves, Harvey “Harpie” Nomel  
  


Sound/Live Sound Designer: Phooey Duck

Sound Assistant: TBD (sign ups encouraged)

**Scenic Designer: Gyro Gearloose**

**Scenic Design Intern: Lena Sabrewing**

Carpenter/Painters: Gandra Dee, “Big Time” Beagle, Bubba Duck, Amunet, Briar, Bramble, Fisher, Mann, 

**Automation Expert: Gyro Gearloose**

**Props Designer: Louie Duck**

**Props Assistant: Boyd Drake**

**Set Dressing: Louie Duck**

**Costumes Designer: Webbigail “Webby” Vanderquack**

Costumes Assistant: April Duck

**Spot-Ops: Manny Headless-Manhorse** , TBD (sign ups encouraged)

**Light Board Operator: “Lil’ Bulb” Gearloose**

Soundboard Operator: Phooey Duck

Live Sound: Gabby McStabberson

**Turntable Operator: Gyro Gearloose**

**Props Run Crew: Louie Duck, Boyd Drake**

**Wardrobe Run Crew: Webbigail “Webby” Vanderquack** , April Duck

Mic Crew: May Duck

Run Crew: Morty Mouse, Mildred Walsh. 

~

Huey looks at the list, making a mental note of any names he recognized.

It was finally happening, Duckburg High's spring musical! And he was an Assistant Stage Manager! Of course, he had asked to be Stage manager, but even he had to admit Violet was a very compelling candidate. Also, he was a sophomore, leaving plenty of other chances to be a Stage manager. Experience was experience, he couldn't complain. 

Taking out a pen, he signed an HD next to his name, therefore confirming his participation in the after school production. He took a moment to flap his arms out of pure excitement before returning to looking at the list. 

Violet had also already signed her name, as she was probably present when the list went up, as well as a few others here and there. Actors didn't have to sign their names, as rehearsal had already begun and was going strong. Dewey had come home with stories about the actor's antics during read-throughs for nearly a week and a half. 

His callback surprised all the triplets and their Uncle. Auditioning for a lead, in this case Cornelius, as a sophomore was a gutsy move, not that any of the Duck's doubted the middle child's talent. But of course, seniors took priority, so he didn't get that role. However, Mr. Mallard must have seen something in him to cast him as Ambrose Kemper.

It was then Huey noticed his other brother hadn't signed as of yet. He also noticed who had been listed as his assistant. 

Boyd Drake and Huey Duck had known each other for a long time; as they had been in the same troop for the Junior Woodchucks, and their preferences to go by the book made them fast friends. They had been close ever since. 

A week ago, Huey had expressed some concern. Louie had been a props assistant for the High school since last year's musical (as he has missed the deadline for the play's sign-ups during the fall). Gyro Gearloose was a great props master during those times if a bit unconventional; insisting that the mouth of the sharks move in Disaster! The Musical, or that there be at least 30 remote-controlled rats for the same musical, as well as realistic looking swords for She Kills Monsters, which proved to be dangerous in the hands of an energetic actor. Gyro's fascination in automation had always been apparent, but after 4 shows he wanted a change from the world of props. He had even said so to Huey, as well as Fenton, Lil' Bulb, Boyd, and Manny during lunch that day a week ago.

Of course, he was fully supportive of Gyro, he believed scenic would be a good change for the older boy, and it seemed totally up his alley. After all, from what the group of teens had heard, Mr. McDuck had big plans for their version of Dolly. Gyro's technical knowledge would be necessary to pull it off.

That being said, he did have to think of his youngest brother. Designing was very different compared to being an assistant. Huey was a natural worrier, being the oldest it was his job! His concerns lied in that Louie would see the challenge as too daunting and try to withdraw from the musical, or much worse, theatre as a whole. His younger brother was far too talented for that! 

Boyd had listened to him and promptly signed up to be an assistant. Huey tried to convince him to sign up for something he was interested in but it had fallen on deaf ears. Boyd had been meaning to attempt a backstage job for the school's theatre program but had no idea where to begin. Plus, while he knew of the infamous blue and green-clad triplets, he had yet to speak to either beyond pleasantries. If the other triplets were anything like Huey, he was sure they would get along.

Huey walked into his 6th-period class, which just so happened to be theatre. Going down the center steps he took to his usual; spot in the first row of House Left. 

Webby, was in the second row talking to Lena about something. Remembering the lack of signature by her name, he waved to get the girl's attention. "List is up," He informed her pointing back toward the stage, and the other girl immediately shot up.

"Oh my goodness! How didn't I notice? I have to go sign!" She says quickly making her way towards the bulletin board in the cross over. The ASMs would decorate it to be Dolly themed after school, as well as organize it to separate tech and actor obligations.

"She doesn't have a pen." Lena simply states, starting to reach for her backpack to bring one to the other girl.

"I got it," Huey says, shooting her a smile before walking back from which he came. 

He nearly ran into Webby but luckily they caught themselves, and he handed her the pen with a soft smile. 

"Thank you thank you thank you!" She rambled out before bolting back to the board to place her signature. 

Just then Louie Duck came walking into the building. He would have just come from Spanish and looked tired. Huey pointed him to the call board while waiting for his pen back, which looked like it would be a while as more people came flooding in and passing the pen around due to the lack of their own. 

Louie perked up slightly. Despite his lazy persona, he actually really enjoyed the work for props. Researching styles of wine glasses during the 1800s was always... calming, somehow. Plus being able to find the perfect item at the dollar store was always exciting, and maybe if not the perfect item, the perfect two or three that put together could make exactly what they need. 

Eventually making his way to the front of the line, with Huey's pen in hand, he scanned the list for his name and... There! Under... Props master? Wait.

Louie faltered for a second, looking for Gyro's name only to find it with scenic and automation. Louie took another minute to stare at his name. ~~Llewellyn~~ Louie Duck as a props master? He then saw another name under his own, Boyd Drake, as his assistant. Jeez, that was weird, and Boyd... Of course he knew of Boyd, but he certainly didn't know Boyd beyond that he was a junior woodchuck with Huey and wore bow-ties.

Taking notice to the other few people waiting to look at the list, he quickly put the LD next to his name and passed the pen along.

Sure, why not? What could possibly go wrong as a props designer? ~~Actually, a lot could go wrong such as the... No! Wait, shush! He didn't want to think about it right now.~~

He went to go stand over by Huey. 

"Congrats on getting ASM," Louie says nonchalantly, leaning against the back wall. 

"Congrats to you, you're the one who got bumped to designer." Huey quipped back, "I think you'll like working with Boyd, he's really organized and just a general sweetheart."

Louie ignored the spike of anxiety that grew within him, "Yeah, or something like that." He sighs, and walks into the theater.

Huey took a second to be worried about his brother, but then the last girl at the call board finished her signature and started looking around for the owner of the pen. Huey put on a polite smile and waved, thus getting his pen returned. He was far too excited about this right now to fret over Louie. Being the last one in the hallway, he took a moment to twirl before reentering the theatre.

Tomorrow afternoon would start pre-production Duckburg High School's spring musical, and Huey, for one, couldn't wait!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do y'all ever just spin and twirl when you're happy? I like to a lot! Especially walking between hallways when there isn't anyone around!!  
> Also! If you want to know why I put some people where I did here's a link to my Tumblr explaining most of them! https://rollingaroundin-bread.tumblr.com/post/617076656805462016/rollingaroundin-bread-okay-okay-okay-but-has  
> Also, also! I promise Launchpad is in this too his job is just slightly out of the ordinary so so it wouldn't have been on the official cast/crew list! He's also in the post above  
> Okie-dokie I'll leave now, I hope this wasn't terrible!!!


	2. Introductions & Icebreakers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyd is excited! Louie can officially say he has absolutely no idea what this musical is supposed to be about. But he can say that if he were a crayon he would be a gold one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt bad for leaving chapter 1 without any interaction between Boyd and Louie so here's a start! Also a lot of Webby and Louie interaction because it came out that way?? I don't know y'all they're friends and I love them. This one kinda has a lot of exposition sorry about that!

Boyd Drake was, to put it simply, ecstatic for the start of production!

In fact, his entire lunch table seemed livelier today. Fenton was babbling about finally being a lighting designer to Gyro, the former being content with the fact that Gyro was certainly not listening. Instead the later had somehow obtained a script already, and was hunched over it, highlighting, and mumbling to himself. Lil' Bulb and Manny were happily signing away; however, from the angle Boyd was at combined with the speed of their conversation he couldn't pick up on anything. Huey was sitting with Violet today to discuss what the others seemed to have deemed 'stage manager stuff', but had also seemed excited about today.

Boyd, on the other hand, was practically vibrating throughout all of his classes. Huey had explained that the first day of production wasn't really work. Rather, it was getting scripts to the designers, introductions, email lists, and Mr. Mallard talking a little about the plot. Despite the promise of no actual work, Boyd was still positively thrilled to meet everyone.

After all, this was his first experience with the after school theatre program, so he wasn't going to mess this up!

The end of the day came all too slowly and Boyd had even packed his bag two minutes before the bell, planning to arrive early to the theater. It didn't really matter anyway, most kids packed up early on Fridays, especially with substitutes. 

Upon arriving at the house, he saw Huey sitting on the center steps with Violet and the other ASM, Gyro was still engulfed in his script, though much farther through then before, and Fenton was sitting next to him. They were both in the first row. There were one or two other kids scattered about but altogether the room was pretty empty. Most kids would take a little longer to arrive.

Boyd went to sit in the second row, behind where Gyro and Fenton were. Upon taking a seat, Lil' Bulb showed up and sat next to him. Boyd smiled and they started chatting in sign.

~

Louie scanned the room.

So far it looked like most of Huey's friends had shown up, as well as Huey himself. He could go talk to Gyro, but he looked busy, if the amount of tabs out the side of his script said anything. 

He then spotted Webby, who was in the third row bouncing with excitement and waving him over. 

A soft smile on his face he went to sit on the right of the girl, as the left was usually reserved for Lena. “What’s up Webs?” Louie asks, preparing for a long winded ramble about costumes. 

He was right. Webby exploded about her small bit of research on the show, and how it was set in the 1890s which meant corsets and colorful dresses and pleats, beaming all the while. He smiled and nodded along to the other girl. Lena showed up not too long after and leaned back in her chair, taking in the girl’s rant without a second thought. 

Soon enough Violet clapped to get everyone’s attention, the house had gained some more people while Webby was talking. Louie recognized some, didn’t others. That always seemed to be the case. 

“Okay everyone, Welcome to the start of production for Hello, Dolly! There’s a computer being passed around, please put your name and any other information it asks of you.” Sure enough, It was Lil’ Bulb passing the computer to whoever was next to him. Speaking of whoever, the boy looked faintly familiar… Though it was hard to tell from the back of the guy’s head. His thought was cut off by Violet continuing.

“Now as per usual; please stand up, state your name, grade, position, and if you were a crayon, what crayon would you be and why?” Ah yes, the official icebreaker. It had caught Louie off guard for his first show, but he learned to look forward to it, as most did. 

“My name is Violet Sabrewing, I’m a junior, your stage manager, and legally I have to be a violet crayon.” She states as if it were a matter of fact. 

Huey was next, “Hello, I’m Huey Duck, a sophomore, an assistant stage manager, and I would be red because it’s my favorite color and I’m not that good with imagination stuff.” 

Similar introductions went by, some reasons better than others. Gyro said he was a used crayon because he was almost to his wit’s end too. Fenton said he would be a white crayon that gathered dust from all the other crayons because he liked all the colors too much just to choose one. ~~Also, technically speaking, white broke up into all the colors of light so~~ -

Webby went on a little bit about crayon history, saying she would be Violet-red because it was the closest iteration to pink and was part of the 18 color crayola set made in 1958. Webby knew a bunch of weird facts like that, it was part of the reason her and Louie got along. He was very particular about his props being time period, so knowing that kind of thing was important. 

‘Shoot it’s my turn.’ He thought, hastily standing up. “Hey, I’m Louie, sophomore, Props designer, I guess…” He trailed off but only for a second, “And if I were a crayon I would be a gold crayon. You know the ones, when you use them they turn out to be that weird green-brown color, but then you forget that every time before you use it so you just keep using it. Yeah that’s me.” He rambled slightly, earning a few smiles for his creative answer. 

The rest of the answers followed suit, none standing out to him. 

Mr. Mallard gave his own introductions, though failing to answer the crayon question, and started to explain the musical a little. Good, Louie had no idea what was going on from whatever Dewey was going on about, and Huey had also yet to receive a script. 

“Hello, Dolly! is about Mrs. Dolly Levi going about her life as a matchmaker. She’s trying to marry Horace Vandergelder for his money, and he’s this grumpy old rich man. She also has this thing going on with her dead ex-husband. Oh! On the other hand Cornelius and Barnaby want a night off to meet some ladies, and they happen to find Irene Molloy and Minnie, they have a whole thing going on. Oh and There’s also Ermengarde, Vandergelder’s niece, who wants to marry Ambrose the painter,” Louie was catching none of what Mr. Mallard was trying to make an explanation of. He perked up slightly at the name his brother was playing, but the rest just kinda flew on past. Oh boy this was going to be fun…

Eventually Mr. Mallard finished his sad excuse for a summary, leaving most in the room confused. He ended it with “Look, it’s the ones with those songs in WALL-E.” Which earned a few ohs. 

With that over with, Mr. McDuck stepped up to the downstage center. He too, gave his introduction, though everyone there knew who he was. With a smile he added in his thick Scottish accent “And if I were a crayon, I would actually be a crayon sharpener. You lot are a bunch of smart kids, we’re going to make this a show one we can be proud of, just like all the others. I’ll help where I can, so go on and be sharper than the sharpies.” 

This was one of the main reasons Louie loved this program. Mr. Scrooge McDuck was funny, and daring with his productions. He had worked many shows before he became a teacher, and has done that for a long time as well. Seriously though the guy was probably around when the Greeks invented theater, or at least that’s what a surprising amount of people thought, including Louie. 

With him he brought Mrs. Goldie (as she insisted they all call her). She was a fierce shop foreman, and always kept her cool. However, being on her bad side was a terrifying thought and Louie certainly didn’t want to be. She kept everyone safe, even while using the saws or other power tools. 

“You kids are going to put on a great show, now all carpenters and painters come talk to me, and scenic too of course. I’ll get around to props later.” Mrs. Goldie says shooting Louie a smile. 

All departments started to gather, and suddenly he appeared in front of Louie. 

“Hi, I’m Boyd, a definitely real Boy!” The boy with a smiley disposition and bowtie says in front of him, holding out his hand to shake. 

Now he wasn’t going to lie, the boy was cute as heck. His dark blue eyes seemed to make his pupils wider. He was, as mentioned, very happy looking which was cute. But _no_! Louie may have a history of falling fast but gosh darn it he was not, he reports _not_ , going to fall _that fast_. 

Louie stared at him for a second too long before shaking his hand. “Uh, Louie! I’m Louie." He says, cracking a nervous smile. “This is my first time as a designer, sorry in advance if I suck.” He adds. 

“I’m sure you won’t, and I’ll be right by your side to make sure you don’t!” Boyd adds. Oh gosh, Louie’s cheeks flushed slightly. Boyd was just so _bright_? What the heck, how Huey had made such fast friends with him was making since. 

He chuckled slightly, “Yeah, sorry I don’t have much to talk about as of yet. I still need a script before we do anything.” Louie explains, Boyd nodding along, motioning with his hands to go on. “Oh, uh… We’ll start on making a spreadsheet on Monday of everything we need,” He noticed the other boy’s eyes light up, ~~cute~~ , “ then we’ll do a preliminary search of the props closet, pull what we can, do some online shopping, yada yada.” Louie described. 

“And make anything we can here, right?” Boyd finished.

“Oh, uh… yeah, sure. I’m not all that good at carpentry though.” He warned. 

“In that case, let’s go get you a script!” Boyd announced.

The rest of the meeting was a blur. It had ended at 4:30 instead of the usual 5:30, due to lack of any work. The pair had obtained a script, talked to Mrs. Goldie, and chatted slightly before all resigned to go home. Louie sat at a picnic bench outside the arts building. He would have to wait for both Huey to finish doing stage manager things, then for Dewey to get out of rehearsal, which went until 6:30, if they got out on time. 

Louie might as well start on the script, taking out his fading highlighter.

Huey eventually sat next to him with a script of his own. “I told you you would like him.” He states simply before delving into his own script.

Ugh, Louie hated how right his oldest brother was. He highlighted 'newspaper' as the first prop. 

Hello, Dolly! Was really going to take it out of him, wasn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun facts for this au so far:
> 
> * Lil' Bulb is Gyro's little brother in this because I wanted him to be here and that's the best way I could think of since this is a human au (I don't know what a duck is I'm sorry)  
> * Also he and Manny are mute!  
> * I'm probably going to spend way too long figuring out what crayon everyone else would be instead of writing a chapter 3 but that's how it goes  
> * To this day I'm unsure what the plot of Hello, Dolly! is about  
> * I'm saying that Scrooge and HDL aren't related in this because it's just easier okay? Donald definitely had him as a theatre teacher when he went to school though  
> * I'll get around to drawing human designs for everyone eventually, will probably procrastinate on writing this to do that as well!


	3. Spreadsheets and Scripts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's spreadsheet time and Boyd makes a color-coded masterpiece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay we're back!! I have absolutely no plan for my update schedule and it's probably going to stay that way. Anyways, here's a chapter! :)

It’s now Monday, after school, for Louie Duck. He’s on his second read-through of the musical, and if he’s honest he still doesn’t understand what’s going on. 

Huey and Dewey both tried to explain it to him, but neither could find the right words. The closest they came to anything coherent was about as good as Mr. Mallard’s explanation. 

Louie’s impression of the show was that it was chaos, that all worked because everything circulated around Dolly meddling with things. Which is about as good of an explanation he could think of. 

Louie’s other impression of the show was that he didn’t understand what was happening during Waiter's Gallop, but he was going to need a lot of trays, a lot of napkins, and at least a few wine bottles; which made him nervous. Actors running around and glass never seemed to mix, and he wouldn’t want to hurt any of the wine bottles! Oh, or any of the actors. 

Louie switched from staring at his script to staring at the computer screen. His list so far wasn’t long, but he hadn’t been here too long either. Currently, he was sat on the floor of the house, flipping through his script for anything highlighted, and squinting at the school’s computer he borrowed from the choir room. 

The next time he swapped he noticed that Boyd had suddenly appeared in front of him. 

Louie had two brothers, people appearing out of nowhere (likely to bother him) was the norm. So obviously he wasn’t startled at all. The high pitched sound he happened to make was a hiccup, of course, nothing more. Or at least, that’s what he would tell you. 

Louie coughed, “Hi, welcome to the real first day!” He stated awkwardly, smiling and hoping his face wasn’t red from ~~embarrassment~~ … _hiccuping_. 

Boyd stared back for a second before also putting on a smile. “Hi, I’m sorry if I surprised you, but I’m happy to be here! What are you doing?” He asked.

“Oh,” Louie moved his backpack from next to him so that Boyd could see his screen. Boyd scooched over while Louie started explaining. “The first step to props is to read the script, next you make a spreadsheet of everything you’re going to need and also some general information about it…” He started pointing and explaining his list so far.

Boyd grimaced slightly. Louie’s work was admirable in content but was also jarringly black and white and it seemed he was still using… Arial as his font? No that wouldn’t do. 

“If it would help, I could type in the information while you read from the script?” Boyd suggested. 

Louie looked at him for a second, “Yeah. Yeah! That would be a lot of help, thanks.” He said, handing Boyd the computer and in turn taking to flipping through his script again. “Sorry, there seem to be long pauses between where the props are. They introduce a new scene and there's some set dressing stuff then nothing then suddenly they have a bunch of things then nothing again.” He explained the trend. “Currently we’re in Molloy’s hat shop and Cornelius and Barnaby are bad at flirting.”

Boyd nodded along to his explanation, scanning over what the other boy had written down so far. 

“I think I left off on hat box page 26…” And thus they started the process. Louie listed props and Boyd typed them in, silences were filled with typing and clicking on the computer, and the sound of Louie turning the page in his script. 

Scanning some more, Louie smirked looking at the line he’d circled when first going through the script. 

Louie held up the script for Boyd to see. “I don’t know what’s going on in this song or why it’s in the show but ‘Damn the torpedoes, full speed ahead!’ has got to be my favorite line in the play.” 

Boyd giggled, and Louie's going to ignore that it made his heart skip a beat, “I’m sure it will make more sense in context, but it is very funny without it!” HE agreed, smiling at him again. (Note: that line does not make any more sense in context)

Now, it hadn’t occurred to Louie right away, but it scared him how easily they fell into this dynamic. 

He had decided something. Did he think Boyd was cute? Of course, the kid was a walking ray of sunshine, how could he not? Therefore it didn’t mean anything, and plus, he barely knew anything about the boy. 

That's why it was scary how comfortable he was around Boyd already. It meant he had subconsciously filed him as not a stranger anymore, despite knowing virtually nothing about the other, which was not like him.

Luckily, he had 9 weeks of production to get to know Boyd, so it was _fine_. 

Wait, why was Boyd still typing? Louie had been flipping through his script mindlessly, looking for the next highlighted word, for at least a minute and Boyd was definitely not a slow typer by any comparison. He frowned slightly but discarded the thought after finding the next prop. 

And so on it went, Louie pointing out any funny exchanges in the script, and Boyd clicking and typing even when Louie hadn’t been listing prop information.

This was until around 5:31. People had started to leave, so that meant it was time for them to go too. 

Louie stood up and stretched. “I can take the computer back if you want.” He volunteers. 

“No, that’s alright. Just look through what I have so far, please?” Boyd asked, passing him the computer. 

Louie looked to find a list that was now color-coded, and much more aesthetically pleasing than what he’d given the boy. All the information was in place, and Boyd even reserved a row for extra notes, indicating which they’d have to talk to other departments for, and any questions about the prop. The rainbow coded list almost rivaled some of Huey’s work if Louie was honest. 

Louie looked up at Boyd, slightly starstruck. “Dude! I have absolutely no clue how you managed to write everything I said down and make it look decent. Heck, this looks better than decent. No wonder you’re friends with Huey, I just don’t understand how you organize this well.” 

Boyd’s smile grew, as well as the pink tint to his cheeks. “Thanks, but it’s really not that hard if you’re semi-decent with a computer.” He says bashfully.

“Nope, it's amazing. I would never put in the work.” Louie states matter-of-factly, logging out and closing the computer lid. “You did a great job, we might even be able to go in the props closet as soon as tomorrow if we keep going at this rate!” He lit up, the props closet was one of his favorite places. Everything in it was just so… weird and specific. It was perfect!

They talked a little more about plans for tomorrow, but then exchanged goodbyes as Boyd packed up for the day. Louie went to put the computer away (which he insisted on doing seeing as he’d be waiting for Dewey to get out of rehearsal anyway). 

Yep, everything was fine. And this time, he meant that a little more.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short! I know not much happened in this chapter, but the script is a crucial part of the design process! Also I needed to set up a little bit of a premise to Louie and Boyd's relationship while working together so :P  
> I hope you liked the chapter!! I also hope to update sooner rather than later this time but we'll see how it goes.


	4. Props Closets & Parasols

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louie and Boyd go the the props closet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to upload this before today, but then I didn't  
> Anyways! Have another chapter!! Hope you enjoy it! :)

By the end of school the next day Louie was all smiles! 

He couldn’t help it, the props closet was honestly his favorite place in the whole school. Cluttered beyond imagination? Full of old, broken, very specific items donated by who even knows? Like the 6th best place to cry? It was _perfect_!

He was able to finish inputting the rest of the props during study hall (Boyd’s organization system definitely helped), so that meant they could go right there after grabbing a computer and finding Mr. McDuck (he was never around when they needed him). 

Dewey says it’s because Mr. McDuck is secretly an immortal who’s been around since theatre was invented. Huey says that’s ridiculous. Louie agrees with Huey, Mr. McDuck’s immortality is no secret. 

Speaking of Boyd, half the reason Louie was so smiley was that he was going to be able to give the grand tour to him!

Louie set down his bag in the theater and turned to go look for the old tech director. 

~

Boyd was his normal level of smiley while signing in. But by the time Louie found him in the crossover and filled him in he was beaming. 

They’d be able to go to the props closet today! 

He went to set down his bag and by the time he was back in the crossover Louie was holding a laptop and a frankly impressive key ring. 

Speaking of Louie, Boyd loved how happy he looked. The lazy expression and smirk that seemed to be his default was replaced with a look of pure excitement today. It was honestly pretty cute. 

“Okay, once we get there,” Louie began to explain while leading Boyd out of the building, “I’ll give the tour then I’ll log into the computer while you go give the key back then we can start pulling stuff!” 

“Sounds like a plan!” Boyd agrees as they arrive at a staff office across from the nurses office. Louie doesn’t hesitate as he uses the key to open the door, which he holds for Boyd. 

“Thank you,” he says walking into the small room with a big conference table and some janitorial equipment in the corner opposite to the one he just entered. 

Louie then walks over to the corner to their right with another set of doors (one on each wall of the corner) and unlocks one of them labeled Props Closet. (The other door was labeled Foliage room). 

Louie opened the door fully (well as fully as he could considering the stuff blocking the door blocking it from fully opening) to reveal clutter. 

There isn’t exactly a better word for it other than clutter. 

The room was small, but practically filled to the brim with… _things_. There were shelving units on all walls and one in the middle as well, housing piles and boxes of _things_. There the cramped isles between shelves also were mostly clear except for one corner where there was a small table with a large globe on top, a chest, and a few boxes filled with various _things_. 

Louie didn’t bat an eye. “It’s a little cramped in here but you can fit four to five people and if you’re fine with not moving! Huey says he wants to organize this place over the summer but he has too many summer camps and junior woodchuck stuff to hold to it.” 

“I believe that.” Boyd hummed, still taking in everything around him with wide eyes. Huey always did seem to busy himself over the summer, maybe to try to keep a schedule for himself without school to do it for him. Boyd remembered trying to hang out those few days when the other wasn’t busy. 

He snapped out of his thoughts when Louie appeared in front of him with quite the mischievous grin. He was holding something behind his back.

“Okay so the tour includes most of the cursed props and anything you have questions about.” Louie explains.   
“Cursed props?-”

“Cursed prop number one!” Louie showed him a can of… corn? It looked pretty standard, 

“How’s it cursed?” Boyd asks. 

“It’s quite simple my dear,” Louie stated, and then shook the can. There was a clear sloshing sound. “And, if you look here,” he tilted the can to show the expiration date on top.

“February of 2017? Oh dear…” Boyd winced slightly, then giggled, “I mean I guess if they don’t open it’s fine?” 

“My thoughts exactly, but it’s still cursed.” Louie states turning the corner to put the can back with the other cans. 

“Next!” Louie says as he continued around the corner, Boyd followed him. “Is the cursed chicken.” He says stopping at the end of the isle right before the chest and table, turning to a box labeled toys. Louie dug slightly before pulling out what Boyd could only assume was the ‘cursed chicken’. 

Said ‘cursed chicken’ was an old rubber chicken, and by old he actually meant ancient. The poor thing was highly sun damaged and had multiple cracks, it also seemed generally deflated and ridgid. Also, it seemed to have fake feathers duct taped to it?   
“I should throw it away really, there’s nothing it could be used for ever, but it would probably haunt either me or the closet.” Louie explained.   
“The can of corn was questionable but this is definitely cursed.” Boyd said. “I think even _Huey_ would have to agree.” He adds with a small laugh. 

“Absolutely.” Louie agreed, carefully placing the chicken back in the box.

“Nothing else is really cursed, but behind you there are about 3 or 4 boxes of old phones, none of which ever fit the time period we need, and the wires are always tangled. Oh and back from where we came from we passed our alcohol bottle collection, some look cool but there's usually a time period problem with the again.” Louie continued pointing out various props from the two shows he worked until they were back at the door.

With that they commenced their plan where Boyd ran the keys back to Mr. McDuck and Louie started searching. 

The props closet was definitely an amazing place, if a bit disorganized. If Huey was too busy during the summer, he might have to organize it himself. Maybe he’d ask Louie to come along too!   
~

Louie hadn’t been thinking about it at the time, but he called Boyd _dear_. What the absolute _heck_ was up with that mind? 

Trying to ignore that, he did as planned and waited for the computer to finish logging in. A few clicks later he was back on the props spreadsheet, he scanned the list. 

Parasols… he definitely saw some umbrellas on the top shelf…

~

Boyd came back soon enough, and knocked on the door. Louie answers quickly after, and he noticed Louie seemed to have already pulled some props and set them on the conference table. Before Boyd could even ask, Louie was already giving the rundown. 

“Over here we have all the parasols and umbrellas in the closet, unless there's some secret hidden ones.” Louie points to a pile of black lace parasols. “But as you can see, they’re mostly dark colors which don't really fit in with the theme of Dolly.” 

Boyd nodded, “Should we put them back then?” He asks.

“No. Mr. Mallard might ask for rehearsal props so they can practice dancing with them or something, so that's why they’re out.” Next to that pile were two white parasols. “We do, however, have one parasol that's like the other ones but in white, speaking of which I haven't opened it yet, thought since it was your first time you should do the honors.” Louie says, handing it over to Boyd. 

“Oh! Thank you,” he says, taking it gently, finding a button on the side of the parasol, he held it out and clicked. 

The parasol opened much quicker than either were expecting, Boyd even dropped it and Louie jumped backwards. They slowly looked at eachother, then broke down laughing.   
“That should _not_ have been scary, I didn't think it would open that fast!” Louie exclaimed.   
“You weren’t the one who opened it! It almost hit me in the face!” Boyd said while laughing.   
“Jeez- okay, it’s a lot bigger than we thought, but it's pretty and also not broken, so that’s nice.” Louie says, picking it up from the floor. “Also it’s the same type as the black ones, which means they also probably open like that.” He says while closing it. “We’ll have to check to see if any are broken before giving them to the actors and Mr. Mallard...”

They spent the rest of their time that day scavenging the props closet then transporting everything they found back to the on stage storage cabinet. 

Boyd noticed how at peace Louie seemed while talking about props, it seemed like he knew so much about _everything_ . It was just… _super cool._

On his way home he found himself thinking about Louie and how happy he was today again. To his own surprise, he found his face heating up… Oh no. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: All props I talk about are based off of real props in my school's own prop closet. Actually everything's based of my school so uh... if you can't figure the layout it's because I'm too good at visualizing my school in my own head and can't figure out how to explain it, sorry 'bout that!  
> Hope you liked it! Have a wonderful day folks, thanks for reading!


End file.
